The Recovery of The Scythe: Chapter 5
I had never and I mean never been happier to see our camp director in my life. He was wearing a fluffy purple bathrobe and leopard headed slippers but I was too relieved to care. Jacob on the other hand was thrashing around like a fish caught in a net. Mr. D snapped his fingers and a more vines restrained Jacob. I could’ve beaten Jacob but I have no idea how long it might’ve taken me. “Mr. D,” I yelled. “Am I Glad to see you.” “Can it Mierek!” Mr. D growled. Apparently the campers had just woken him up. Even under dyer circumstances that’s dangerous. But apparently Mr. D thought two powerful demigods trying to kill each other and destroy the camp was important enough to disturb his sixteen hours of sleep. Mr. D set me down and unwrapped the vines. Sayuri, Nolan, Angelica, and Gant were standing on top of Zeus’s Fist staring at the scene. Apparently they had taken care of the zombie infestation. They climbed down and ran over to me. Nolan made it first. “Joe you ok?” He looked a little tired no doubt from running around smacking zombies and using his powers. I probably didn’t look any better… actually I bet I looked worse. “Yeah I’m fine. I’m about ready to drop but I’m fine.” I replied. Mr. D cleared his throat. I looked up and saw Chiron galloping into the clearing. “What happened?” He demanded. “The entire camp came running out of the woods screaming about dragons, zombies, and other nonsense. I retold the events that had happened and the others jumped in to add details. Chiron looked up at Jacob who had been disarmed but was still trying to break free from the vines. “Mr. D would you kindly put Mr. Phantasma down please?” Chiron asked. With that Mr. D snapped his fingers and the vines dropped Jacob hard on the ground. Chiron shot Mr. D a stern look. “What?” He said trying not to smile. Chiron shook his head and began to walk towards Jacob. All at once Jacob shot up and hurled a boulder at Chiron and the old centaur went flying. Mr. D tried to wrap him in vines again but hell fire engulfed them. I raised my staff but I was too exhausted to summon a lightning bolt. Jacob eyes were full of murder. He stared at me and shouted at me his voice sounded like knives scraping each other. “Mark my words Mierek you will pay for humiliating me tonight. Soon I will be come the most powerful demigod on the planet. And when we meet again I will destroy you!” With that he turned and raced into the forest. Nolan and Angelica started after him. “No.” I quickly shouted. “Let him go he’s probably long gone.” They looked at me and started to argue but I held up my hand. “And in case you haven’t noticed Chiron needs our help.” As gently and quickly as we could we hauled the rock off our mentor. His front leg was bent at an angle that was definitely not normal and there was a bruise on his forehead but other than that he was ok. Mr. D summoned Chiron’s wheelchair and we eased him in. We walked back to the Big House in silence. When we came out of the woods the entire camp ran up and started asking questions. “Quiet!” Mr. D yelled. The campers immediately shut up. He cleared his throat and said to everyone “We will hear what happened tomorrow morning, for now all of you go to your cabins and get some sleep… except for Apollo cabin, Chiron here needs some bandaging.” “He caught me off guard that’s all.” Chiron grumbled. “I know I know my old friend.” Replied Mr. D. With that several members of the Apollo cabin walked up to the Big House helping Chiron up the steps. Mr. D stretched and let out a long yawn. He turned to go then noticed we were all still standing there. He whistled and we could hear the cleaning harpies coming this way. Everyone bolted for their cabins while Mr. D stood there and laughed. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Recovery of The Scythe